


Bratnie dusze

by Wyrdmazer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Memories, Scorbus, pamiętnikowe coś
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 22:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11815311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyrdmazer/pseuds/Wyrdmazer
Summary: Refleksje z życia miłosnego Albusa Severusa Pottera.





	Bratnie dusze

Miłość jest jak duży kubek pełen gorącej czekolady. Parująca, słodko-gorzka, intensywna w smaku, kremowa... może być pokryta lekką jak chmurki bitą śmietaną, otulona ciepłą, puszystą pianką, przyprawiona pikantnym chilli, ozdobiona słodkimi, rozpuszczającymi się w ustach minipiankami... albo czymś innym w podobie tego. Wszystko zależy od konkretnego przypadku; bowiem sama w sobie miłość (swoją drogą, odrobinę już cliché słowo...) to jedynie bardzo głębokie przywiązanie do drugiej osoby- piękne, rozgrzewające wnętrze, budzące wolę walki i siłę do życia nawet wtedy, gdy jest zbyt ciemno, żeby podnieść głowę- zaś cały jej urok polega na tym, czym to przywiązanie jest przybrane.

Nigdy nie potrafiłem patrzeć na ludzi przewijających się przez moje życie w jakiś szczególnie zaintrygowany sposób. Nigdy nie byłem typem empatyka i generalnie skupianie się głównie na sobie przychodziło mi z wręcz pozazdroszczenia godną naturalnością. Nie można by mnie też raczej nazwać najuważniejszym, bowiem zwykle po prostu brakowało mi uwagi, by zwracać ją na to, co działo się wokół mnie. To nie to, że wciąż chodziłem z głową w chmurach; ja zwyczajnie... lubiłem robić sobie dalekie wędrówki po swoim bogatym emocjonalnie wnętrzu.

Tym więcej miałem do tego materiału, od kiedy poznałem _jego_.

Wtedy, pierwszego dnia szkoły, na słynnym peronie 9 i 3/4; na którym zresztą niejeden młody czarodziej przekroczył próg wielkiej przygody. Stał tam, z rodzicami; właściwie nie zwróciłem na niego szczególnej uwagi- tak wiele się działo... zarówno we mnie jak i wokół mnie. Szum własnych myśli, z których jedna goniła drugą, pomieszany z dzikim zgiełkiem dziesiątek... setek rodzin czarodziejów i ich zamkniętych w klatkach pupili; i bicie mojego serca, uderzającego o żebra niczym dzwon- niemal ekstatycznie odmierzający sekundy, ułamki sekund... A potem, wśród buchającej z czerwonej lokomotywy pary- jakby mgły, której nieprzeniknione szarości wkrótce miały rozwiać się w pędzie wiatru, ukazując przyprawiającą o dreszcze podekscytowania przyszłość- wsiadłem do pociągu. I przemierzywszy całą długość pierwszego wagonu, mijając po drodze przedziały pełne śmiechu i kipiących euforią rozmów starszych i młodszych czarodziejów, otworzyłem w końcu ten jeden konkretny; siedział w nim sam, samotnie. Nie zauważyłem tego wtedy, ale coś bardzo głęboko w dla mnie samego nieprzeniknionych zawiłościach mojej osoby rozpoznało w nim, w tamtym ułamku sekundy, mnie. Taka błyskawiczna, niedająca się nawet zarejestrować świadomości fala niezrozumiałego uczucia, która przepłynęła ciepło przez całe moje ciało; a potem chyba nawet przewędrowała pomiędzy nami i przez niego, bo uśmiechnął się. Nie przypominam sobie, żebym wtedy kiedykolwiek wcześniej widział taki uśmiech- taki prawdziwy, taki nowy a jakby znany od zawsze, taki... Poruszył coś we mnie. Choć wówczas jeszcze nie byłem tego świadom na tyle, by zwrócić uwagę.

Pamiętam jednak tamte kilka krótkich sekund- gdy nasze spojrzenia po raz pierwszy się spotkały- tak żywo, jakby wcale nie dzieliło nas od nich już prawie sześć lat.

_Prawie sześć lat..._

Kiedy one minęły?

Te czasy... okres dziecinności i beztroski (choć lekkie i beztroskie to one wcale nie były)... już odeszły; a co kiedyś rosło sobie spokojnie jak delikatny kwiat, rozchylający nieśmiało jedwabiste płatki, w pewnym momencie zaczęło nabierać żaru i gotować się, wybuchając od czasu do czasu gorączką, niczym budzący się z długiego snu wulkan.

On zrobił ze mną coś, czego w pewnym momencie (tak ze dwa lata temu...) zacząłem się odrobinę... bać. Sposób, w jaki najpierw mój umysł, a potem, w końcu (o zgrozo- tak, tak wtedy na to patrzyłem), moje ciało reagowały na jego osobę, nie stanowił u mnie bynajmniej powodu do radości- mimo że wpływ ten, gdyby przyjrzeć się sprawie z dystansu, zapewne można by określić jako niewątpliwie pozytywny, a nawet całkowicie naturalny. Mi jednak do bycia _na dystans_ brakowało pewnych cech, w związku z czym, no tak, bałem się. Nie jakoś wielce mocno, aczkolwiek... wystarczająco. Wystarczająco, by co najmniej każdej nocy pozwalać rozmyślaniom na ten temat być moją kołysanką.

Zdecydowanie za dużo myślałem. I za mało robiłem. Szkoda, że nie miałem tej świadomości wcześniej- byłaby bardzo uwalniająca... pod wieloma względami.

Ależ oczywiście, że jej nie miałem. Mógłbym; lecz moja trochę-niewygodnie-znacznego-stopnia społeczna ślepota stanowiła całkiem solidny mur, o który byłem w stanie jedynie się opierać, błądząc nieustannie w labiryncie swoich poszukiwań i obserwując, jak wszystko nieubłaganie się zmienia, jak pewne rzeczy znikają, odchodzą, zmieniają się w coś innego, coś nowego... coś, z czym tak samo nie byłem gotów zmierzyć się wtedy, jak i nie byłbym teraz, gdyby przyszło mi to zrobić. Bądź co bądź, marny był że mnie odkrywca, skoro dojście do miejsca przeznaczenia zajęło mi dobre pięć lat. Tyle czasu... Może to i trochę dziwne, ale na każde o tym wspomnienie dopadają mnie lekkie nudności; czasem jeszcze nawet i teraz- tak, teraz, gdy wreszcie, po tych wszystkich wybojach, po tych górkach i dołkach, po tych zakrętach i prostych, dotarłem do skarbu. Ale, mimo całego trudu, do jakiego minione lata mnie zmusiły, jedno mogę, bez najbardziej choćby marnego cienia jakichkolwiek wątpliwości, stwierdzić na pewno: był on wart podróży. Właściwie, te słowa brzmią aż śmiesznie słabo wobec tego, co faktycznie mają za cel wyrażać; ale tego się najzwyczajniej w świecie nie da oddać w żadnych słowach, choćby były najpiękniejszymi i najbardziej egzotycznymi (tak czy siak nie dysponuję specjalnie pokaźnym słownikiem).

_Scorpius._

Imię, które znaczy dla mnie więcej niż samo życie we własnej osobie. Imię, które odurzającym wręcz szumem wypełnia moją głowę za każdym razem, gdy umysł odpływa, kierując myśli na swoje własne, nierzadko pokręcone tory. Jak to jest, że zawsze prowadzą one do srebrnookiego blondyna- nie próbowałem się nigdy głowić; aż do teraz. Kiedy mój najlepszy przyjaciel stał się moim narkotykiem, bez którego zwyczajne oddychanie jest zmaganiem się w walce o kolejne porcje tlenu? Kiedy mój najlepszy przyjaciel stał się cukierkiem- soczystym i słodkim, jak rozpływający się rozkosznie w ustach, porażający zmysły nieziemską błogością nektar z olśniewająco pięknego kwiatu- pozbawione którego moje istnienie skamle rozpaczliwie o więcej? Kiedy mój najlepszy przyjaciel... a właściwie jego bajecznie miękkie, bladoróżowe usta stały się jedyną rzeczą, która tańczy w mojej wyobraźni, gdy przygryzam własne? Kiedy jego oczy- te piękne srebrnobłękitne kryształy mieniące się czasami miętową zielenią- stały się oceanem, w którym mógłbym dobrowolnie topić się przez resztę życia?

Prawdę mówiąc, nie potrafię wyłowić odpowiedzi z odmętów swojej podświadomości; mogę tylko stwierdzić, że było to już dość dawno temu. Od dobrych pięciu... właściwie już blisko sześciu lat mam przy swoim boku kogoś, za kim bez chwili zawahania poszedłbym do Piekła i z powrotem i za kogo bez mrugnięcia okiem dałbym się zastrzelić.

On i ja... Ja i on... Od kiedy się zawiązała- więź nierozerwalna. Tyle zakrętów pokonaliśmy, mając, właściwie, jedynie siebie nawzajem.

I niczego więcej nie potrzeba. Niczego.

On był... jest wszystkim tym, czego sam w sobie nie potrafiłem odnaleźć- i nadal nie potrafię, choć chyba powoli się uczę, patrząc, jak idzie przez życie, nierzadko okazując się tym silniejszym z nas dwojga, tym, który chwyta mnie z werwą pod ramię i pokazuje inny świat. Jest głosem rozsądku w moich rozgorączkowanych zmaganiach z codziennością, spokojną przystanią na moim wiecznie rozkołysanym morzu, okiem cyklonu w moich burzach i sztormach, ciepłym płomieniem rzucającym jasne światło na to, czego nie zauważam...

I gdy leżę tak czasem (no dobrze, będę szczery- każdego wieczora) w swoim lub jego łóżku, pozwalając swoim palcom zatapiać się w bladozłotym morzu tych ulubionych przeze mnie, miękkich, pachnących miętową lawendą włosów, nie potrafię nie czuć każdego pojedynczego uderzenia serca, które wybija ekstatycznie nasz wspólny rytm.

Mój i jego.

I nie potrafię, widząc błogi uśmiech na jego śnieżnobiałej twarzy i radosne iskierki w oczach- niczym śnieg iskrzący się w ciepłym blasku słońca- nie odpowiadać mu zawsze tym samym.

Jego głos- głęboki i ciepły, kojący jak kąpiel w gorących źródłach- swoim urokiem przebija wszystkie cuda świata (przysięgam, ni jeden marny raz nie starczyło mi woli, by mu się oprzeć), a jego mesmeryzujące piękno- zarówno zewnętrzne jak i wewnętrzne- jest jak nieprzełamywalne zaklęcie sprawiające, że nawet najbardziej lodowaty zmierzch- gdy niebo, sine niczym przemarznięte usta, składa wygłodniałe pocałunki na szeleszczących śmiercią koronach drzew- potrafi rozgrzać nie tylko serce, ale i każdy bez wyjątku kawałeczek ciała- niezależnie od tego, czy na zewnątrz sypie śnieg, szaleje wichura i sieka ulewa, czy słońce przygrzewa piekielnym skwarem.

On jest moim słońcem, moją gwiazdą; nie ma takich ciemności, których bym się obawiał, mając go przy swoim boku, a jego ciepłą dłoń w swojej.

**Author's Note:**

> Napisałam to w styczniu, więc trochę już ma, ale wciąż jest dość aktualne stylem.  
> Luźne, pamiętnikowe coś z perspektywy Albusa. Wiem, chciałoby się coś z perspektywy Scorpiusa, bo "wszyscy" piszą z perspektywy Albusa i trochę to już nudne, itd. Mi też by się chciało coś z perspektywy Scorpiusa napisać, ale póki co lepiej czuję Albusa, więc tego się trzymam.  
> Krytyka, komentarze, cokolwiek? Bo przydaje się wiedzieć, co inni myślą.


End file.
